


Mixtape

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Teenagers, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: A sappy love song accidentally makes its way onto a mix-tape for Rhett. What follows is a huge misunderstanding.





	Mixtape

Link has been making Rhett mixtapes since he was ten years old. It’s just something that he does. It’s a way for him to express his affection and he knows Rhett appreciates it; they share the same affinity for good music. In fact, Link has made so many mixtapes for Rhett and himself that he’s constantly running out of blanks; which brings him to this moment, rifling through his mom’s box of cassettes. 

He wouldn’t dare alter a Lionel tape, or a Brooks and Dunn for that matter. The pink case of a tape of The Best Love Ballads catches his eye. He doesn’t recall the last time he or his mom listened to it. Honestly, he may have never heard it. He squints at the song titles on the back of the case. He only recognizes about half the songs and they aren’t any he particularly likes. Taking this prime candidate with him, he wanders into the kitchen where his mom sitting at the table. 

She’s enjoying her cup of coffee before her shift, filling in a crossword puzzle in the newspaper. 

“Do you mind if I record over this?” Link asks, waving the tape at her. 

She looks up, peers at the tape and asks, “What even is it?” 

Link looks at the front of the case again. “Uh, ‘best love ballads’.” He shrugs. 

She mirrors the gesture and goes back to her puzzle. “It’s fine with me, sweetie.” 

Link chimes out a ‘thank you’ before bounding back to his room and sitting down with his tape player. It’s a lengthy process, scrolling radio stations until he finds something he likes but Rhett has basketball practice today so he’s got all the time in the world. He takes a break for lunch and comes right back to it, until he gets a phone call around four. 

“Hello?” 

“Linkipoooo,” Rhett’s voice sing-songs over the line. 

Link rolls his eyes and laughs at the silly nickname, “Yes,  _ Rhettipoo _ ?”

“Rhettipoo, huh? I gotta admit, I don’t hate it.” 

Link laughs harder, “Well, good, because it’s gonna happen now. Probably a lot. Probably in public.” 

“Nah, because you know I’d just do it right back and then everyone would think of us as ‘those weird guys’.” 

“Are we not already ‘those weird guys’?”

“Good point, brother. Anyway, I’m done practicing and it’s hotter than heck outside. Wanna go to the river?” 

Link is practically bouncing with excitement. “Um, duh? Yes.” 

Rhett chuckles. “Yeah, I thought so. Get your trunks on, I’m heading over.” 

“Okay, seeya soon.” 

“Seeya, Link.” 

Link hangs up and goes right for his dresser and rummages through his underwear drawer until he finds his swimming trunks. He trades the shorts he’s wearing for the trunks and slips into some flip-flops. He’s about to head outside to wait for Rhett when he remembers the mixtape. He probably has room left for one or two more songs but he wants to be able to give it to Rhett right away. 

He hastily scribbles down the song titles and artists on an index card and uses it to replace the original pink paper inside the plastic case. He even has time to draw a couple smiley faces and rocket ships before he hears Rhett’s car roll up outside. 

Link bounds out the front door and into Rhett’s Dynasty, taking in the sight of his best friend behind the wheel. He’s grinning, still damp with sweat and cheeks red from exertion. He’s wearing a loose tank top and his new swimming trunks which are already getting too short. He’s growing still, even though it doesn’t seem quite possible. He’s already well over six feet tall at the age of sixteen, and mostly leg. 

“Whatcha got there?” Rhett asks, gesturing toward the tape in Link’s hand. 

“Oh!” he had almost forgotten. “It’s for you, Rhett.” 

Rhett takes the tape and turns it over, his eyes lighting up like Link’s just given him a chunk of gold. “Thanks, man,” he beams. Link’s chest feels warm and full, the way it always does when he coaxes a big, genuine grin from his friend. 

“Play it, buddyroll,” he insists. 

Rhett replaces the Merle Haggard tape in the player with the mixtape and throws the car into reverse. The first chords of “Let’s Get Rocked”, come pouring out from the speakers as they speed off down the road, bound for the river. 

 

It’s mid-May and the Cape Fear river is refreshingly cool against their skin. Having abandoned their shoes and shirts, both boys waste no time in plunging into the water. After their customary splash battle, they lounge on their backs, drifting in companionable silence, squinting up at the clouds and sometimes giving name to their shapes. 

It might be an hour later and Rhett’s saying that he’s starting to burn. They had been careless and of course forgot the sunscreen. Link agrees that it’s time to get out and they rest under some trees while the sun sinks lower in the sky. Rhett is chattering on about basketball again and Link is content just to listen for a while, his friend’s voice lulling him into sleepiness. Eventually the basketball well runs dry and Rhett’s mind shifts inevitably toward girls. 

Link likes girls enough but he doesn’t think about them non-stop. Rhett’s always got his eye on a certain girl and his tastes change like the weather. Of course, he’s too much of a gentleman to go flirting with every girl at school but he can sure talk about it. Link admits to sort of liking a girl named Cyndi but when Rhett suggests he talk to her, Link shrugs and changes the subject. He’s sure that soon getting a girlfriend will be the only thing on his mind but right now he’s more into soccer and music and hanging out with Rhett. 

After they’re mostly dry, they slip back into their shirts and climb back into the car. The mixtape has reached the end of the first side by the time they roll into the McDonald’s drive-thru and Rhett leaves it there so he can order them drinks and ice cream cones. On the way back to Link’s house, they roll down the windows and enjoy the cool breeze and the setting sun, eating their ice cream in quiet contentment. 

 

Rhett drops Link off at home, watching him get safely inside before leaving. He flips the tape over and listens to it on his way back to his own house, enjoying the eclectic mix of rap and country music, peppered with Nirvana. When Wham!’s ‘Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go’ fades out, Rhett is surprised to hear the slow, sweet strains of some love song. 

He stares at the radio as a 1960’s crooner begins to sing. “ _ Oh, my love… my darling...I’ve hungered for...your touch…a long, lonely time...” _

That song from  _ Ghost _ ? He knew it sounded familiar. But, what the heck is it doing on the mixtape? Usually Link gives him songs that he thinks Rhett will like, or songs that remind him of Rhett or...wait. He forces himself to stop thinking long enough to listen to the lyrics. Maybe something will make sense. 

_ “And time...goes by... so slowly. And time...can do so much. Are you...still mine?” _

Rhett’s not getting it yet. Where’s the punchline? And why are his ears getting so hot?

_ “I need your love...I need your love...Godspeed your love to me.”  _

Is this Link’s weird idea of a joke? It must be intentional, right? It’s hard to mistakenly record a song off the radio. There goes the chorus again; the hungering and the touching. He can clearly picture the scene in the movie; Patrick Swayze’s fingers twining through Demi’s, sliding through the clay that spins between their hands. He presses against her back, nuzzles into her black hair and the length of her neck. And suddenly in his mind’s eye, it’s no longer Demi but Link and Patrick’s arms have become his own. He jerks the wheel in shock, quickly righting himself before he goes off into the ditch. 

_ “Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the sea….Yes, lonely rivers sigh, ‘wait for me, wait for me. I’ll be coming home, wait for me’...”  _

Rhett makes it to his house in a blur and idles in the driveway while the song finishes. And after more aching and touching and hungering, the song fades out and then...nothing. It’s the end of the tape. It’s at the very end of the tape? That’s significant, right? Did he plan it out so Rhett would have to listen to it alone? His heart is pounding. He pops the cassette out of the player and kills the ignition. 

He gives his mom a vague greeting on his way to his room, his gaze fixed on the innocuous little tape in his hands. He sets it down next to his stereo, thinking. And then decides he’s being ridiculous and goes to take a shower. 

Under the water, his thoughts take the liberty of running wild. Was this some clever ploy to mess with him? Link wouldn’t do that. And if it’s not a joke, there’s only one thing it can mean. The sharp tug in the pit of his belly and its implications are too troubling to consider. He hastily finishes his shower before his body can betray him any further. 

He avoids looking at the tape until it’s time to go to bed, at which point he caves and sticks it in the player on side B. He backs it up until the start of the song and then lies down, staring up toward the ceiling in the darkness. The case for the tape is still sitting inside his car but he knows with 99% certainty that  _ Unchained Melody _ is not on the list Link had written. This is a secret, a confession, meant only for Rhett. 

And what now? Is he expected to respond? He could pretend that he didn’t notice but that would be a shitty, dishonest thing to do. He’s never been dishonest with Link before and he doesn’t want to start now. If Link has put his heart on the line to confess his feelings for Rhett, then he owes Link that same courtesy. 

But what are Rhett’s feelings, exactly? That question taunts him until he finally drifts off into a fitful sleep. 

Over the next week, Link and Rhett don’t get to spend much time together outside of school. They both take studying for their finals equally seriously; anything less than an A is unacceptable in the McLaughlin household. But that doesn’t mean Rhett hasn’t been thinking about him. Like, an obscene amount of thinking. 

On this particular afternoon, Rhett is seated at his usual table in study hall, waiting for his friend. He’s got his algebra book out in front of him, mountains of study sheets spread around it. Link arrives just before the bell and when he sees him, Rhett’s mouth goes dry. 

It’s not that he looks any different than usual. He’s wearing a black t-shirt that’s seen better days, the hem of it riding a little too high. He’s got a red flannel tied around his waist, over a pair of loose blue jeans. No, he doesn’t look different at all. He looks like Link. And Link is  _ beautiful _ . 

He sits down across from Rhett and flashes him an easy smile, dropping his backpack to the floor beside him. “How’s it hangin’?” 

“A little to the left.” The response is immediate, so Rhett doesn’t have to think. He can watch the flicker of amusement on his friend’s face, the upward quirk of his pretty lips. And, wow, he didn’t just think that, did he? 

He flushes, even though there’s no way Link could know what he’s thinking. Link’s already rummaging around in his bag for his textbooks. He plunks down French and World History, raking his thick hair back off his forehead, shaping it back into the side-sweep he likes. Rhett is mangling a piece of notebook paper and that Link does notice. 

“You feeling okay?” he asks, brows slanting up in concern. His eyes are so dang blue. 

Rhett tries to speak, clears his throat, and tries again. “Fine. Just kind of tired.” He forces his fingers to unclench from the paper and rubs at the wood of the table instead. 

Link’s eyes flicker down to this nervous gesture but he’s not going to push it. He lifts one shoulder is a shrug of dismissal and opens up his History book. Rhett tries his hardest to make sense of the slew of numbers and letters in his own book but he’s burning with the urge to look at Link. Whenever he sneaks a peek, Link is still engrossed in reading, twisting a pen cap between his teeth. His eyes flicker over the page, hidden behind long black lashes until he eventually feels Rhett’s stare. 

“Rhett. What.” 

Rhett quickly averts his gaze, rustling papers around as if he’s very busy. “Nothing. You, uh...you look nice today.” He winces at the astounding lameness of his words. Way to sound like a total spaz, Rhett. 

Link goes still. Rhett looks up, suddenly panicked that he’s gone too far. Link’s watching him with a bewildered expression and then a smile slowly starts to bloom. He dissolves into giggles, trying to trap the noise behind his hand. The teacher still casts them a dirty look over the book she’s reading. Link’s going a bit red in the cheeks at this point and Rhett doesn’t know whether to be relieved or insulted. 

“What’s so dang funny?” he demands. 

“I don’t know,” Link confesses, wiping at the corner of one eye, still chuckling, “It just got me, man. I thought you were like, mad at me or something and then you go and say that I ‘look nice’.”

“A guy can’t compliment his best friend?” Rhett doesn’t mean to bristle but he can’t help feeling defensive. 

“Of course you can, dude, chill out,” Link sobers, straightening in his chair. There’s a beat of pregnant silence before he adds, “And, thanks. By the way.” 

Rhett looks at him, sees the embarrassed little smile Link’s trying to hide behind his hand and feels a burst of warmth in his chest. He goes back to his book but under the table he presses his foot up against Link’s. He only has to wait a moment or two before Link’s returning the gentle pressure. For some reason, it feels like the most intimate touch Rhett has ever felt.

 

Rhett stares down at the tape in his hands. He’s second guessing himself for maybe the hundredth time since he finished it. He’s been working on it for days, trying to get it absolutely right before he gives it to Link. And if he’s honest, he’s also been stalling. This could change everything between them. It’s the last day of school, a half-day, and he’s going to give Link the tape before they head home. As like, a ‘congratulations, we survived another year’ present. 

The last thirty minutes of the day is spent milling about in the cafeteria, saying goodbye and signing each other’s yearbooks. Link’s familiar script covers half of one page; even after all this time, they still have so much to say to one another; Rhett practically wrote Link a novella in his. When he passes it back, he also hands Link the tape. 

Link studies it for a moment while Rhett wipes off his sweaty hands on his shorts. And then a wide, stunning grin breaks across Link’s face and he pulls Rhett into a surprising hug. Rhett, heart pounding, enfolds Link in his arms, face briefly pressed into his soft hair before they separate. 

“Thanks, brother,” he says, “I’ll listen to it as soon as I get home.” 

A cold panic seeps its way into Rhett’s belly, cold sweat on the back of his neck. “I mean, you don’t have to listen to it right away. You could take your time.” 

Link lifts a brow at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. It’s fine. You can listen to it whenever you want, obviously. Do you need a ride?” 

He’s almost giving himself whiplash at the speed his own thoughts are churning. Link looks equally bemused. “Uh, no, my mom is picking me up. We’re going out for dinner. I’m sure she’d let you come too if you want?” 

“Oh, no. It’s cool. I’ve got…” Rhett searches for something smart to say, “Um. Stuff to do.” Nice. 

Link nods, his eyes kind of wide like maybe he’s speaking to a mental patient who could turn at any moment. The final bell of the year rings, dismissing them. “Well, have fun doing...stuff, then.” 

Whatever the resolution of this thing between them might be, Rhett’s hoping it comes soon because he’s thinking it may actually be possible to die from awkwardness. He walks with Link outside, parting ways while he heads for the parking lot and Link spots his mom’s car parked out front. Rhett sits in his car, cranks on the A/C as high as it can go, and heads for home and an uncertain future. 

… 

 

When Link gets home from dinner, he goes to his room, dropping off his backpack by the door. He wastes no time in putting the mixtape in his cassette player. Rhett didn’t provide a song list so he’s pleasantly surprised by the start of  _ Gangsta’s Paradise _ . He cranks it up and flops down onto his bed, soaking in that last day of school bliss. 

He’s pleased to find that Rhett had included many of Link’s favorites and some new songs that must of come from Cole’s new rap album. He grabs a notebook and scrawls down some of the ones he likes best so he can ask Rhett the names of them later. When the tape reaches the end of the first side, he takes a break for a shower and to sneak some snacks from the kitchen. 

He comes back to his room in clean pj’s with a bag of chips tucked under his arm and a glass of lemonade from the fridge. He flips the tape and settles back in, turning his little TV on mute so he can watch and listen at the same time. He switches channels until he comes across The Wizard of Oz and leaves it there because it syncs up strangely well with  _ Free Fallin’ _ by Tom Petty. 

Halfway through his bag of chips, the tape reaches what seems to be the end. There’s a prolonged silence so Link gets up to stop it; but just as he reaches the player a new song begins. He pauses, looking incredulously at the stereo as the familiar piano and electric guitar intro drifts through the speakers. 

_ “Oh, I can’t fight this feeling any longer...and yet I’m still afraid to let it flow…” _

He blinks. Stares some more, this time with his mouth open. 

_ “What started out as friendship has grown stronger...I only wish I had the strength to let it show…” _

Link freezes up. When he can finally feel his limbs, he staggers back toward the bed and sits down like he’s been physically pushed. He can feel every punch of his heartbeat, can hear it pounding in his ears. What the hell? What the hell, Rhett? What is that doing on here?

_ “I tell myself that I can’t hold out forever... I said there is no reason for my fears. ‘Cause I feel so secure when we’re together...you give my life direction. You make everything so clear…” _

Was Rhett thinking of him when he picked this song? Or was Link crazy for automatically thinking it was meant for him?  _ Is he gay? Am  _ I _ gay?  _ Link’s hiding his face behind his hands but he keeps a wary eye on the stereo, as if it can actually attack him. 

_ “And even as I wander, I’m keeping you in sight.” _ Is that supposed to make him think about them going off to college together or is he doing this all in his own head?

_ “You’re a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter’s night...and I’m getting closer than I ever thought I might…”  _

Is that...is that how Rhett thinks of him? Does he want it to be? “Oh my god, oh my god,” he chants to himself, “Is that how I think of Rhett?”

_ “And I can’t fight this feeling anymore. I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for. It’s time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars forever…” _

Link flops down onto the bed, his ears burning. He’s got his hands clutched over his chest like a fainting maiden while his stomach does somersaults. This is ridiculous. Rhett is is his best friend. He’s never given any kind of indication that he likes guys, let alone Link. But Link...well. He’s never really considered it before, what the love he feels for Rhett might mean. It’s one of those things that you just gratefully accept and don’t question so it won’t disappear. Rhett’s amazing, he’s the sun, he’s  _ everything _ . And Link’s too terrified of losing his everything to make a move. 

_ “And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door...Baby, I can’t fight this feeling anymore…”  _

Does this mean Rhett’s going to make a move? Or does he need Link to respond to him first? And what could Link possibly say to this! He feels fuzzy around the edges, like his fingertips are buzzing. Gosh, is he about to start hyperventilating? 

Link jumps to his feet and switches off the tape mid-chorus, then sets to pacing about the room. He knots his fingers in his hair, feet wearing a path in the carpet. What to do, what to do. He feels sick but also excited but also terrified. Has anyone ever puked out of sheer emotional confusion? 

Now the fun, easy summer Link had imagined for them is shrouded in uncertainty. Will Rhett even still be his friend after this? That’s stupid. Of course he will. Link can’t imagine a life without Rhett. It would be like losing a limb, or worse; like losing half of himself. Still, Rhett has reached out to him. It would be terrible not to respond in kind. He can’t imagine how anxious he’d feel waiting around for an answer and decides he can’t do that to Rhett. 

Hands shaking, he goes for his new pack of blank tapes, fumbling one out of the plastic and promptly dropping it on the floor. He sits down beside it instead of picking it up, just staring at the tape like it can give him answers. Clearly, it cannot so Link’s gonna have to think on it for a while. 

 

Rhett’s expecting something to happen the next time he hangs out with Link. Ever since he confessed his feelings through the masterful song-weaving of REO Speedwagon, his mind has taken that as permission to start thinking about all the things he’s steadfastly not thought about before. 

Like what Link’s lips would feel like. How he’d react if Rhett just leaned over and stole a kiss while they’re playing Tekken. He keeps making little gestures of intimacy, scooting closer to Link so that their thighs press together, grabbing and touching him at every opportunity under the guise of teasing. Link either doesn’t notice these advances or is ignoring them. 

They’ve been hanging out for three hours already and whenever they get tired of video games, they’re going to have to talk. Right? Anxiety has been twisting Rhett’s stomach in knots and he’s not sure how much more of this he can take. When Link wins for the last time and they decide to call it quits with the game, Rhett finally musters up the courage to say something. 

“So, did you,” he clears his throat, “did you like my, uh, tape?” 

Link goes rigid beside him. A cold wave of fear washes over Rhett. His heart drops and commences to pound. 

Link, then, intentionally relaxes his posture before he says, “Um. Yeah, I did.” Link only chances quick looks at Rhett, apparently more interested in the texture of the carpet he’s twisting between his fingers. Maybe he’s too shy to make a move. Mustering all of his bravery, Rhett reaches out and pushes Link’s hair back behind his ear. Link flinches like he’s been shocked, turning wild eyes on Rhett. 

Rhett takes his hand back, crestfallen. “What’s wrong? I thought…” 

“Y-you thought what?” Link asks, his cheeks coloring considerably. 

Rhett’s embarrassment flares into anger. “Hey, don’t act so surprised; you’re the one who started this!” 

Link looks taken aback. “Excuse me?” 

What the hell is he playing at? Is he chickening out all of a sudden? 

“You can’t just go and...make me  _ feel  _ things and then take it all back!” 

Link’s scowling now, clearly becoming irritated. “Look, it’s not my fault you’re like, hung up on me, dude. This is a two-way street. You can’t just...assume I want the same things.” 

“What the heck are you talking about, Link?” He reaches out to touch him but Link stands up before he can. 

“I...I’ve gotta go home,” he says quickly, starting to back away towards the door. 

“Link!” 

“Just give me time to think about it, okay? You can’t spring this on me out of nowhere.” 

Rhett can see from where he’s now standing that Link’s hands are starting to tremble. Every step he takes causes Link to take a step back. He finally gives up and drops his arms to the side, clenching his fists in fury. “But it’s okay for you to do it to me?” Rhett shakes his head, “Man, I never pegged you for a hypocrite.” 

Link opens his mouth to say something but restrains himself. He takes a breath before he quietly replies, “I’m going home, Rhett. Call me when you’re done being a pushy jerk.” 

He turns on his heel and storms right out of the house. Rhett stands stock still, watching through the window as Link mounts his bike and pedals furiously homeward. What in the heck just happened? 

 

… 

 

Link faceplants into his pillow, utterly hating himself. His own angry words keep coming back to him like kicks to the gut. He hadn’t meant to flip out like that; he just panicked. He thought he’d have time to work out his own feelings before getting jumped. But that hurt look on Rhett’s face...he never wants to make that happen again. It makes him feel lower than dirt. 

He wants to apologize immediately but knows that he can’t until he gets his feelings sorted out. So what does Link want? He wants to not be fighting with his best friend just days before his sixteenth birthday. Hopefully he can figure out what the hell is happening in his heart before then. 

The rest of Link’s day is spent uneventfully. He tries to watch television but his thoughts are too distracted to pay attention to the screen. He abandons it after a while and takes a shower, deciding to go to bed early. His mom has noticed his irregular behavior but like most mothers of teenagers, she chalks his moodiness up to hormones and just gives him some space, for which Link is eternally grateful. He doesn’t want to imagine the awkward horribleness of explaining to his mother that he may or may not have a big fat crush on his male friend and can’t decide what to do about it. No, thank you. 

Sleep comes on slowly, even more so than usual. Eventually, his thoughts congeal into a muddy mess and he drifts off into a restless sleep. 

 

In his dream, Link is back on the floor of Rhett’s living room. Except this time, when Rhett leans in and brushes his hair behind his ear, Link lets him do it. He shivers and turns into the touch, meeting Rhett’s gaze. There’s a heated look in there that makes his stomach flutter and in the dream, he’s not afraid of what that means. Link looks back, all the longing in his soul reaching out like tendrils toward Rhett, pulling him in closer. At the first touch of Rhett’s mouth, Link wakes up. 

He stares, gasping, into the darkness of his room. His mind is reeling from the vividness of the dream but the tightness of his underwear is unquestionable evidence of what he truly wants. He wants Rhett. 

 

… 

 

Link wakes up late the following morning and wanders into the kitchen. His mom has already gone to work but she’s left him a note on the table, reminding him to take out the trash and check the mail. He pours himself a heaping bowl of cereal and devours it before he does either. After he’s done procrastinating, he takes the trash outside to the bin. It’s already blazing outside and he instantly regrets not putting on shoes first. 

He practically hops to the end of the driveway, quickly dumping the trash and retrieving the mail. His hand comes into contact with something square and plastic and not-mail shaped inside the mailbox. Perplexed, he snatches it along with the envelopes before leaping onto the grass with relieved sigh. On the way back inside, he realizes what he’s holding is another tape. 

His heart stops and when it starts back up, it’s thunderous. He drops the mail on the table and hurries to his room. Inside the plastic case, there’s a folded up piece of notebook paper, on which there is a short note in Rhett’s familiar scrawl. 

_ Link- _

_ Hey buddy. I’m done being a jerk. Hope we can still hang out on your birthday.  _

_ -Rhett  _

 

A pang of guilt stabs sharply into Link’s chest. He gingerly sets the note aside and switches out the old tape in the player with the new one. He fidgets nervously from foot to foot as he waits for it to start, then perches on the edge of the bed, bouncing a leg to compensate. 

The familiar twang of a guitar comes drifting through the speakers. It only takes Link a moment to place it before Olivia Newton-John’s unmistakeable voice rises above the music like a bird.

_ “Guess mine is not the first heart broken...my eyes are not the first to cry. I’m not the first to know there’s just no getting over you…” _

Link’s leg stops bouncing. For a moment he stops breathing too. 

_ “You know I’m just a fool who’s willing to sit around and wait for you...But baby, can’t you see there’s nothing else for me to do...I’m hopelessly devoted to you.” _

Waves of hot and cold flow through Link. He shivers, eyes stinging with emotion; love, regret, guilt, gratitude, love, and love, and love. He hasn’t blown his chance with Rhett after all. 

_ “But now there’s no way to hide since you pushed my love aside, I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you...hopelessly devoted to you…” _

Gosh. He’s such a freaking sap. Link wipes at his eyes, ridding them of the hot tears welling there. It may be just a ridiculous mixtape but it’s the single most romantic thing anyone has ever done for Link. He feels like the female lead in an ‘80’s movie. He can picture Rhett standing outside his house holding a boombox over his head, waiting for Link to run out and  into his arms. 

_ “My head is saying, ‘fool, forget him’...My heart is saying ‘don’t let go’. Hold on to the end, that’s I intend to do. I’m hopelessly devoted to you…”  _

Link can’t imagine what he’s done to deserve someone like Rhett in his life. He’s patience and warmth, the embodiment of unconditional love. Link listens to the rest of the song in a daze. When it fades out, there’s a moment of silence and then the scratching sound of a recording begins. 

“Hey, Link.” Link jumps, startled to hear Rhett’s voice coming from the speakers. “I’m sorry if I pushed you into something you weren’t ready for. Maybe I’ve read it wrong and you’re not interested at all…This is hard to talk about...” a pause, “What I’m trying to say to you is, whatever you want, I’ll be here. I’ll give you anything, bo. Anything. No hard feelings?”

The tape ends right after, scrolling empty, white noise. Link’s still staring at the stereo. He’s flushed down to his toes. His stomach is twisted up in knots and his heart is trying to crawl up out of his throat. Is this what love is? It feels like a heart attack. He scrambles to his feet, going for his still untouched blank tape. He has to apologize to Rhett and he’s going to do it the only way he knows how. 

 

… 

  
  


Rhett’s mother wakes him up on Link’s birthday, trying to hand him a phone. Rhett blinks up at her in confusion and takes it, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder. 

“H’lo,” he mumbles, voice rough from sleep. 

“Get up, buddy, I’ll be there in ten.” 

“Link?” Rhett sits up in bed, rubbing at his eyes, “What’s goin’ on?” 

“I just got my birthday present and I wanted to share it with you.” 

“Yeah?” Rhett asks, excitement creeping into his voice, “What is it?” 

“You’ll see, brother. Just get ready.” 

When Link hangs up, Rhett stares at the phone for a silent moment, trying to catch up. It’s almost like nothing had even happened between them. He’s horribly curious as to what that means but he doesn’t want to question it, lest he lose this tenuous peace. He gets out of bed and hits the bathroom for a frantically fast shower. He throws on some shorts and a t-shirt and he’s just slipping on his flip flops when he hears the distinct rumbling of an engine. 

“Rhett!” his dad’s voice calls from the living room. “Come check out the Linkster!” 

Rhett grabs Link’s gift before hustling toward the source of the commotion. His dad is looking out the front window, a wry grin on his face. Rhett comes up behind him, peering over his shoulder. And there’s Link, right behind the wheel of a red Nissan pickup. When he spots Rhett looking, he waves excitedly, his face radiating joy. Rhett waves back and Link starts gesturing excitedly for him to come outside. Rhett’s dad claps him on the back and heads back towards the kitchen and his morning coffee. 

“Bring Link in when you get home,” his mom chirps, poking her head into the den. “I baked him a little something.” 

Rhett grins. Something, in this case, undoubtedly means pie. “He’ll be excited to hear that.” 

“You boys have fun,” she waves him off, “and be careful!” 

He’s halfway out the door already, calling goodbye to his parents and running toward the truck. He eagerly hops into the passenger side, taking in the sight of Link’s beaming face. 

“Look at you, man!” Rhett says happily, shaking Link by the shoulder.

“I know!” Link’s practically vibrating with excitement. “My own truck, Rhett!” 

“It looks good on you,” Rhett laughs, “Well, c’mon man. Let’s see what she can do!” 

Link grins, throwing the truck into drive and hauling ass down the street. Rhett lets out a whoop of laughter and Link joins in. Just like that, the uncertainness between them evaporates and Rhett feels like he can take a deep breath for the first time in days. With the windows rolled down, they cruise along at ten over the speed limit; it’s clear Link has a destination in mind but he hasn’t said as much to Rhett. They crank up the radio and sing loud harmonies together as they roll into town. 

Rhett starts grinning when he realizes they’re headed to the IHop. “Endless pancakes?”

“You know it, brother!” Link laughs, taking a hard turn into the parking lot, thudding over the speed bumps and making Rhett bounce in his seat. 

“You’re nuts,” Rhett says but he’s giggling because he can’t help it. It feels so good to be hanging out with Link again; he’s almost dizzy with it. 

Inside, they settle into their booth on the non-smoking side and pour over the slightly sticky menus. Rhett orders the endless pancakes with bananas and whipped cream on top. Link gets the same thing with strawberries instead and they both get tall glasses of orange juice. Rhett can’t help gazing over at Link while they eat. The way he sucks cream off of his fingers is highly distracting. 

It may be wishful thinking but he could swear Link’s been looking at him too. Maybe Rhett hadn’t blown it after all. He squashes down that thought before he can get his hopes too high. They eat too voraciously to talk much and when they’re done, they lean back in their seats, groaning at the amount of food they’d inhaled. 

“Where to next?” Rhett asks, slowly recovering from a pancake induced stupor. 

Link shrugs. “I thought we could just drive around, do whatever.”

“I’m fine with whatever.” 

When they finally make their way up to the counter, Link goes to pay and Rhett gently but firmly pushes him out of the way. 

“Hey,” Link gripes, shoving him back. 

Rhett only budges slightly, handing over the money to the cashier. “You think I’m gonna let you pay for breakfast on your own birthday?” 

Link still looks annoyed but in a fond way. “Fine, but on your birthday, I’mma get you back.” 

Rhett chuckles and holds open the door for him. “Fair enough.” 

Link bumps into him purposefully on his way to the car, dragging his shoulder along Rhett’s front. It’s just a casual touch, one that should be irritating or funny, or anything other than incendiary. But it totally is. Being around Link and not kissing him all the time is proving to be a challenge. 

He manages to tear his eyes away from watching Link’s ass move in his cut-offs long enough to get in the truck. They drive around and end up leaving town, heading off down some side road with lots of turns to keep Link entertained. He’s taking them faster than he probably should but he looks so happy while doing it that Rhett can’t bring himself to complain. It’s Link’s idea to go down to the dirt road where they had “tested” Rhett’s first car; like that ended well. 

They wind up off-roading into some farmer’s land, empty but for trees and hills of dirt. They abandon their shirts in the heat of the early afternoon, windows up to keep out the dust, and music pumping through the speakers. And Link looks so damn beautiful. Rhett can’t stop staring at him, the sharp lines of his collarbones, his smooth, tanned shoulders, the graceful length of his neck. He remembers his little  _ Ghost _ fantasy and flushes. 

He doesn’t see it until it’s too late and neither does Link. They’re coming up on the same sharp turn that wrecked Rhett’s car, the one with the ditch on the other side. Link panics, turns the wheel as hard as he can and it’s not quick enough. For a split second, they’re teetering on the edge and then the world flips so fast that Rhett can barely process it or regret not wearing his seat belt. The next thing he knows, the truck’s flat on its side and he’s pressed up against Link. At some point in the fall, he had flung out his arms and wrapped them around his friend, and now he can feel Link’s heart pounding through his back. 

Rhett lets out a shuddering breath and drops his face into Link’s neck. “Thank God. You okay? You hurt?” he asks, turning Link in his arms to face him. 

They look down at each other and themselves and see that they’re completely unharmed. Link’s eyes meet Rhett’s again he immediately erupts into hysterical giggles, their faces pretty much smashed together, because Rhett’s not holding himself up anymore. They lay against each other and Rhett starts laughing too. They laugh until they can’t breathe and then they finally decide to crawl out. Rhett winds down the passenger window and Link boosts him out before he reaches down and takes Link’s offered hands. He lifts the other boy right out and they stand there, staring down at the sideways truck. 

The humor has fled Link’s expression and he looks frighteningly pale. “I can’t believe this,” he groans, covering his face with his hands. “I’m such a fucking idiot.” 

Rhett puts an arm around his shoulder, rubbing at Link’s bicep soothingly. “It’s gonna be alright, man. We haven’t even seen the damage yet. Maybe it’s not so bad.” 

Link scoffs at that but agrees that they need to get the truck flipped as quickly as possible. Left with no options and not wanting to bother Stuart MacLaren again, they go to the next nearest house and knock on the door. Link explains his situation and asks to use their phone. He calls his mom and she calls his grandfather, who gets with a wrecking service and soon they’re all standing around, watching the tow truck haul the pickup out of the ditch. 

Miraculously, the truck looks completely fine. Not a scratch on her. Despite his embarrassment, Link’s over the moon that he hasn’t done any permanent damage. Rhett just can’t stop staring at him and thinking about what easily could have been. They’ve done so much stupid shit it’s amazing they haven’t died yet. 

Grandpa Clyde surely thinks so too but he doesn’t outwardly say so. He shakes his head a lot and struggles not to find the whole situation hilarious, when it clearly is. He keeps a strong facade until the wrecker leaves and even then, he only cracks one smile before he pats Link on the shoulder and gets back in his own car. Link’s pride will probably never live this down but they’re alive and it feels pretty amazing. 

They hop back in the truck, get to the main road, and drive off without a word. 

A few minutes pass before Link starts chuckling under his breath. Rhett starts giggling too and soon he’s got his head flung back, laughing as hard as he can. Link’s turning red, tears standing in his eyes, his laugh escalating in pitch every time he glances over at Rhett. It’s just about the silliest, most beautiful sound on earth and Rhett thinks he’ll never be over it. 

When they calm down enough to breathe again, Link asks if he’s hungry. 

“You know me,” Rhett says, “I could always eat.” 

Link drives them over to their favorite barbecue place and they sit together at the outside tables, eating their pulled pork sandwiches. By the time they’re done, the sun’s just starting to set. They pile back into the truck and enjoy the radio in silence. Rhett doesn’t ask where they’re off to this time because it doesn’t matter. It’s just them and they could do anything or nothing and it’d be perfect. 

Rhett eventually leans back, closes his eyes and gets lost in the rhythm of the road and Link singing along to a Lionel Ritchie tape. The changing light shifts over his eyelids, dotted more and more with dark shadows. Link’s turned off the main road, the truck bouncing over uneven terrain until they come to a stop. Rhett opens his eyes and it’s just barely dusk from what he can see through the trees. 

Link’s taken him down a wooded trail, into a little copse of tall trees; through the rolled down window, Rhett can hear the distant burbling of the creek. He looks over at his friend and is surprised to see Link staring right back at him. He looks troubled, blue eyes searching Rhett’s face. 

“Link?” he asks, too loud in the quiet of the evening. His heart is starting to race. 

“I’ve got something to tell you, Rhett.” Rhett raises his eyebrows, waiting. Link reaches past him suddenly and opens the glove box. He pulls out a little plastic case that Rhett can instantly recognize. 

“For me?” he asks, gesturing toward the tape. 

Link nods, putting it into his friend’s hands. “You can still have it but I don’t think I need to use it anymore.” 

Rhett stares down at the little gift, feeling distinctly nauseated. “What do you mean?”

Link simply rolls his eyes, leans over, and kisses Rhett soundly on the cheek. It’s a fleeting feeling but it tingles all the way down to his toes. Rhett turns to face him, mouth hanging open; he struggles to form words but nothing comes out around the ridiculous grin beginning to bloom. Link bites his lip, watching Rhett carefully. 

“Well?” Link asks. 

“I’m not sure,” Rhett says, thoughtfully, “I think you should try that again.” 

Link laughs, pressing into Rhett’s space and Rhett presses right back and soon they’re actually kissing for real. He shivers at the first touch of Link’s lips, just as soft as he imagined but no fantasy tops the feeling of Link sighing into him, opening his mouth just enough to deepen the kiss. Rhett shivers and gets a hand up in Link’s hair, tugging gently at the dark strands. The tiny noise Link makes goes right to his groin and Rhett pulls back, panting harshly. 

Link slowly opens his eyes, pupils wide. He licks his lips and Rhett tracks the motion. It would be easy to lean right back in and kiss him stupid, but first…

“Can I still hear the tape?” 

He blinks owlishly at Rhett. “Like, right now?” 

“Yeah,” he reaches out and takes Link’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “Why don’t we get in the back and watch the stars come out while we listen?”

Link cracks a wide grin and agrees. He puts the tape in the player and the two of them migrate to the bed of the truck. They lean against the back of the cab as a familiar melody drifts out of the open windows. Rhett turns to him and can’t help but smile at the spots of color on Link’s cheeks. 

_ “When the sun goes down on my side of town...that lonesome feeling comes to my door and the whole world turns...blue.”  _

“Aww, Linkipoo,” Rhett grins, gazing at him with aching tenderness. 

“Oh, shut up,” Link’s embarrassed, won’t meet his eyes. 

Rhett’s not having that. He touches Link’s cheek, tentatively flattens his palm against the side of his face and turns him so they can see one another. “I’m not making fun of you, man,” he promises with a gentle smile, “I love it.”  _ I love you.  _

_ “There’s a rundown bar ‘cross the railroad tracks...I’ve got a table for two way in the back where I sit alone...and think of losing you…”  _

Link covers Rhett’s hand with his own, holding it against his cheek. His eyes are wide, vulnerable, full of silent questions. 

Rhett leans forward and brushes their noses together before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “You don’t ever have to worry about losing me, Link,” he says, his words just breath ghosting over Link’s mouth. “Not ever.” 

_ “I spend most every night beneath the light of a neon moon...Oh, if you lose your one and only, there’s always room here for the lonely, to watch your broken dreams dance in and out of the beams of a neon moon…” _

Link kisses him, all melting softness. His mouth opens slowly, inquisitive tongue teasing along Rhett’s top lip. Rhett groans, winding his arms around Link, drawing him in as close as he can while he kisses him back like he’ll die if he stops. Link’s warm hands are pulling at him, stroking his neck, his chest, roaming over his back. 

_ “I think of two young lovers runnin’ wild and free...I close my eyes and sometimes see you in the shadows...of this smoke filled room.”  _

Rhett bites at his mouth, coaxing little whimpers from Link. The two of them work together to lie down in the bed of the truck, still warm from a day in the sun. Link snugs up against his front, Rhett’s arms holding him tight. He feels so small, like Rhett can fold him up in his own body and keep him safe. He’s never felt anything quite so perfect in his life. 

They get lost in the rhythm of  _ Neon Moon _ and the warmth of each other’s mouths; they barely notice when the song is over and the tape fades off into silence. Until Link’s recorded voice greets him. 

“Hey, Rhett,” a pause, some shuffling. The recorded Link breathes. 

The Link in his arms goes still and Rhett pulls back enough to look him in the eyes. It’s getting dark but he can still see enough to read the uncertainty in Link’s gaze. 

The recording continues. “I didn’t mean to flip out like I did. I acted like a huge jerk. Anyway, if it’s not too late,” another shuddering breath, “Rhett, I love you. I do. I really, really love you, bo. I’m sorry it took me so long to notice.” 

Rhett blinks back the moisture gathering in his eyes. He’s staring at Link in wonder and Link is not avoiding him this time. He’s staring right back, laid bare. Rhett brushes his fingers over his warm cheek before sliding back and cupping Link’s neck, pulling him in until they can touch their foreheads together. 

Rhett finally dares to breach the silence. “Is this real?” 

Link smirks and rocks his hips forward, pressing his arousal into Rhett’s belly. “Does it feel real to you?” 

Rhett chuckles, and pinches Link’s butt, making him squeal. “How bout that, huh? Feel real?” 

Link starts poking and pinching him back until Rhett grabs his arms and pins them down over Link’s head. They stare at each other for a moment, breathing hard. Rhett wants nothing more than to kiss and maybe grind against him but there’s one more thing he has to ask. 

“Where’d you manage to find that song from  _ Ghost _ ?”

Link stares at him blankly. “What do you mean?” 

“Unchained Melody? It’s from Ghost.” 

“What the heck is Ghost?” 

“...A movie, dude. Are you pullin’ my leg?” 

Link slowly shakes his head. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t put that song on any tapes.” 

Rhett sits back, releasing Link’s arms. “Seriously? It was on the tape you gave me on the day we went to the river. That’s what started this whole,” he gestures between them, “Well, this.” 

Link stares at him and then his eyes widen and he says “Holy shit.” 

“What?” 

He covers his face with his hands and starts to laugh. “Oh man. That was already on there! I taped over my mom’s cassette of love songs, dude!” 

Rhett gapes at him. “So it was an accident all along? And that’s why you acted so weird at my house!” Everything’s finally clicking into place. 

“I thought you started it and you thought I started it!” Link exclaims and then collapses back into hysterical giggles. 

It’s ridiculous. It’s utterly absurd and yet it’s so them. Rhett joins him in laughing, doubled over, bracing himself so as not to crush Link. “Oh my gosh,” he cries, “Oh my gosh, Link. I’m dying. I think I’m dying!” 

Link just laughs harder and they’re starting to shake the truck. Rhett starts kissing him, all over his reddened cheeks, his hot ears, the tears escaping his eyes. Link clings to him weakly, laughter trailing off into heaving breaths as he tries to kiss Rhett back, everywhere he can reach. 

“I love you, Link,” Rhett says, propped up on one elbow and gazing down at the beautiful boy beneath him. “Happy Birthday.” 

Link sighs and embraces him. “The happiest ever.” 


End file.
